<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Machine Gun by asherall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551915">Machine Gun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherall/pseuds/asherall'>asherall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>concepts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Machine Gun - KIRA ft. GUMI (Song)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherall/pseuds/asherall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>loosely based off of <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TAjrPYzqs2w">this song</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>concepts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051697</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Machine Gun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">I know what you did to all of us. It'll come across as a shock to the rest of the school. After the outbursts I've had, though, you should know that I was going to do this. It's not that nobody else has the courage - it's that they know that I'm the best (and I'll show ya).</p>
<p class="p1">I'll never stop exposing your secrets and manipulations. This is just the first time.</p>
<p class="p1">It could be the last - but that'll be your choice. I'll be satisfied either way. Everybody has their suspicions. This will end in my favor.</p>
<p class="p1">I'm coming for you . . .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this series is more of an "i'm learning how to write a good drabble" than an "i wrote something that's awesome" thing. feedback / critique / (constructive?) criticism is very welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>